


Phases [ART POST]

by barbitone



Series: Merlin Fanart [14]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: After Camlaan, After Camlann Merlin Big Bang, M/M, Merlin Fanart, Phases, Wolves, wolf - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-30
Updated: 2014-09-30
Packaged: 2018-02-19 08:34:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2381852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barbitone/pseuds/barbitone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Terror stalks the forests of Camelot. A beast with eyes red as hell. Death falls like leaves in autumn. Arthur, along with Merlin and his knights, attempt to hunt down the creature. But when Arthur is attacked, it is more than just his body which is hurt. A darkness lurks in the Prince’s heart, powerful, and growing stronger with every passing day. Will Merlin be able to save him in time? Will they be able to find the beast and reverse the curse before it’s too late? On a cold mountaintop the two will confront more than a shadowy creature with yellowed fangs—they will face their own selves, honest and brutal, with only the moon to witness as their relationship is forever changed. [ART POST]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Phases [ART POST]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lolo313](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lolo313/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Phases](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2383589) by [lolo313](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lolo313/pseuds/lolo313). 



> Awesome fest, thanks to all the organizers and participants! This was a wonderful fic to illustrate :) Very dark story, keep that in mind when you take a look!

(This art can also be found on tumblr [here](http://barbitone.tumblr.com/post/98818024005/art-for-the-after-camlaan-fest-see-full-art-post))

 

1.

2.

3.

4.


End file.
